Loving Luna
by XxX White Roses XxX
Summary: Luna is met with a little surprise when she gets out of the shower...


**A/N: I LOVE Luna and Draco together as a couple, so I decided to write a quick one-shot of them while in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Hope you enjoy!**

As Luna stepped out of the shower, she grabbed her towel off the hook and neatly secured it around herself.

She had finished her classes for the day a while ago and had recently been scouring the grounds of Hogwarts in search of those pesky nargles before deciding to take a shower before dinner. She had become quite dirty from her search – tromping around the pond and the trees around it, occasionally even climbing one.

After brushing her hair, she left the bathroom, pushing the door open into the girls dormitory that she shared with two other girls in her year. She was the only one in there at the moment however, so she hadn't cared to bring her cloths in the bathroom with her.

Walking over to her bed, she picked up the clean robe that she had laid out before taking her shower, and started to remove the towel from around her slim body, when she heard a rustling sound from behind her.

Just as she started to turn around, she felt two strong and familiar arms circle her waist.

"Oh, hello Draco," said Luna dreamily.

Draco smiled and nuzzled her neck. "You take much too long in the shower, you know that? I've been waiting here forever," he said, and dipped a hand in between her legs under the towel and pressing it lightly into her most private spot.

Luna moaned softly and ground herself into the touch, bringing a wicked smile to his lips.

"You like that?" he growled into her ear, starting to finger her.

"Oh, yes Draco," she whispered.

He slowly brought his other hand, still wrapped around her waist, up to her right breast and gave it a genital squeeze through the fabric of the towel that was now starting to come undone around her.

He kissed and sucked on her neck before making his way up to her ear and giving it a little nibble, causing Luna to giggle.

Something in the back of her mind told her that she had been in the middle of something, but she was struggling to make any coherent thoughts. Her mind was so foggy from the wonderful things that he was doing to her.

Her suddenly too heavy head started to droop down to her chest and she caught a glimpse of the towel wrapped around her and it jogged her memory as to why she had just taken a shower now rather than waiting until later like she usually did.

"Dinner," she managed to choke out, and spun around to finish what she had been doing, her towel sliding down her body even further from the movement.

"Are you very hungry?" Draco asked in disappointment, looking at all the pale flesh that was uncovered for his eyes to devour. It was no longer secured to her body, but starting to unravel from one side, but leaving all of the good parts still covered where Luna was desperately trying to hold it up.

A corner of the towel was dragging limply on the floor, and with a wolfish grin, he stepped on it, causing it to slip from her fingers as she turned to put on her robe.

Luna gave a little squeak of surprise as it fell, quickly grabbing out for it, making her lose her grip on her robe and fell to the ground after it.

She whipped around at Draco's laugh.

But, when she saw the lust in his eyes as he took in her body, she didn't cover herself like instinct would tell most girls to do, but instead smiled at him and started to back up, wanting Draco to chase her. He took the bate, and she gave a breathless scream, running to the other side of the room.

She wasn't really hungry at the moment anyway – at least not for food.

Luna was quick on her feet as she ran through the maze that was her dormitory, weaving around trunks and beds, and other small items that the girls had left on the floor, but Draco was faster and in no time he caught up to her. Pinning her down on her bed, and pulled out his wand, giving it a quick flick, closing the bed curtains around them.

"I'll take that as a no than," said Draco, smiling and breathing heavily from the chase.

Their faces were so close they were almost touching, both of them breathing heavily as they stared into each others eyes, Draco's lust now mirrored in her own, her entire body pinned against his.

Luna giggled as answer, and squirmed underneath him, using her heels to dig into the bed to grind herself against him and drawing a growl from the boy above her.

When he saw her smile at her accomplishment, he mock glared at her before attacking her mouth with his own. She kissed him back eagerly, wanting to touch him, but her hands were currently pinned above her head by his. She wiggled them around, trying to break free of his grasp to do so, but he held fast, only removing his from one of hers before quickly taking both of her wrist in one hand, so that he now had the freedom to bring the other down to her breast.

He circled one finger around one hard nipple lazily, making her whimper from his teasing. Her body was so sensitive that it wasn't hard to get little sounds out of her. He then took it between two fingers, rolling it back and forth, before finally taking all the plump flesh into his hand and kneading it, still flicking the nipple back and forth with his thumb, before switching hands and giving the other the same treatment.

Luna's breath was coming in short breaths now as she thrashed her head back and forth. She loved being with Draco, he seemed to be annoyed with every single person in Hogwarts, even Crabbe and Goyle, but never her. He was always sweet and genital with her, and she could always manage to make him laugh (sometimes without even meaning to). She didn't know what it was that he liked about her, seeing as he hated everyone else, though most of them had never done anything to hurt him. But, whenever he was around her something seemed to change - something about him seemed to soften, and she rather liked it.

She felt Draco lightly pinch her right nipple and realized that he must of saw that her thoughts had once again taken her away. But, just as she was about to explain, he sucked that same nipple he had pinched into his mouth, while at the same time his free hand dipped back down between her legs, spreading them a little wider so that he had better access to her swollen nub. She arched her back, moaning loudly at the assault. He was just barley touching her, and she knew he knew that that drover her crazy. She bucked into the touch, trying desperately to add more pressure, but he wouldn't allow it, and kept his slow and steady pace.

His tongue flick once over her nipple and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Dr-Drac-o, pl-please!" She panted.

With a smirk, he gave her more pressure between her legs, massaging her more aggressively, sliding one and then two fingers inside of her, pumping in and out. She started to groan now, digging her heels in to the bed to take him in deeper, forcing him to add even more pressure to his touch.

She was gasping for breath and it came back out as a soundless scream. Her walls started to tighten around his fingers and he knew that she was about to cum.

"That's it love, that's it – cum for me," he whispered in her ear, plunging his fingers in and out faster, and giving her even more pressure.

That was what pushed her over her the edge. Her orgasm hit hard, her back arching as she gave a high pitched scream. "Draco!"

She floated back down to earth to find him smiling down at her, very proud of himself as he admired his work. She smiled back at him and reached out starting to remove his robes, wanting nothing more at that moment than to feel him inside of her.

They worked together to disrobe him, and in no time he was sitting before her in all his naked glory. She lightly ran her fingers over his chiseled chest, coming up onto her knees to do so. He was so handsome with his pale skin, silky platinum blond hair that was currently falling over one eye, and toned muscles that were always hidden under his robes and out of view, to her obvious annoyance. But, than again, maybe that was for the best, it was hard enough to keep her eyes off of him in class as it was.

Draco took her hand in his, kissing the back of it lightly, before lowering her to the bed. He nestled himself between her legs, taking the back of her knees in either hand, and urging them up to cradle him.

Slowly sliding back up her body, he stopped and gave both still tight nipples a quick lick each, then kissed his way up to her mouth, and in one smooth motion, he slid into her.

Even with prof so many times over of how big and wonderful he felt inside, she still gasped into his mouth when he filled her, bringing a rumble of laughter from Draco.

Propping himself on one hand, he used the other to play with her aching breasts, and repositioned himself so that he hit her little nub of pleasure with every thrust.

Luna's entire body was still so on fire from his touch that after hardly any time at all, she could feel the tension starting to build within her again. But, she was determined to make him cum with her. Gathering all the strength she had left in her, she contracted her muscles around him, grabbing his hard member, so that next time he thrust into her she grabbed him inside of her like a fist.

As Draco pushed back in, he gasp when he met with the tight embrace, and she wiggled around him, circling her hips, taking him in even deeper and making him gasp again.

She could see him trying to get a hold of himself as he pulled out a little, but she wasn't going to let him off that easy. This was payback for all the teasing.

Tightening her muscles once again, she braced both hands on his back and pulled him back into her, circling her hips once again, though this time it had the reverse effect, and an overwhelming pleasure shot through her body, making her cry out.

That seemed to break him.

Draco started pounding into her in earnest, her entire body rocking with the motion. Between watching her come undone from his teasing, listening to her moan and gasp from under him and thrusting into her still tightened entrance, Draco came right after her, though this time, he was the one calling out _her_ name.

He collapsed on top of her, exhausted from what they had just done, but after a while he worried that he might be crushing her and scooted off halfway. They were nothing but a tangle of arms and legs as they both laid there, trying to catch their breaths.

Draco enveloped Luna in a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. Both of their bodies were radiating heat, making them even hotter than they already were, but neither of them were quite willing to let the other go just yet.

"I love you," Draco whispered, playing with a strand of her hair, twirling it around his fingers.

"I love you, too," she said, than after a pause, "We should probably go down to eat before the food's all gone though."

Neither of them moved.

"Yes, we should."

Untangling his hand from her hair, it trailed its way down her body, making the muscles jump wherever he touched, until it reached its destination, sliding over her sore, slick center.

They never made it to dinner.


End file.
